


In Your Dreams

by magic_one



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula 1, Formula One, Insecure Carlos, M/M, caring lando, george alex max charles and lewis are mentioned briefly but not enough to warrant character tags, simulator work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_one/pseuds/magic_one
Summary: Carlos is up late on the simulator with worries. Lando comes to reassure him.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this is my first f1 fic so please be kind! Feedback is always appreciated though :D
> 
> I've seen a bunch of people write Carlos comforting Lando but not so often the other way around so I decided to contribute! Plus I just love Carlando and wanted to write a short cute thing with them so badly. 
> 
> Please don't share this fic outside AO3, and know that this is completely separate from and not supposed to speculate about the people in the fic :)
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

It was dark outside. Late. Stars dotted the sky with bits of brilliant light creating a beautiful and natural work of art. But the man sitting in a mock race car seat didn’t care how late it was, or how amazing the night sky looked, all he cared about was his digital car on a digital track, racing against digital people and the finish line that he was quickly approaching. Carlos masterfully manoeuvred his car around the corners, braking late, hitting every apex exactly how he wanted to, and enjoying the clean air as he was currently in first. His heart was racing. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t a real race, that his opponents were just works of code, the adrenaline pumping through his veins_ was_ real and that was enough for Carlos. He saw the finish line getting closer and closer and closer and then it was behind him and then with a burst of excitement, he won. Carlos let go of the steering wheel and silently cheered to himself. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t real, that this was only a simulator race in his house with fake rivals, a win was a win, and Carlos always loved to win.

Carlos took a few moments to calm his heart and think about what he could’ve done better. Even if he won, there were always things to improve. Always always always. He was never good enough, if he was, he’d be getting these wins in real life and getting on a real podium. His team was doing everything they could so the logical explanation was that it was Carlos who had to get better. He knew he was good, he wouldn’t have a seat if he wasn’t. It just wasn’t _enough_.

He was just about to start another race when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Hey, Carlos?”

Carlos looked up from the simulator to see a figure in the doorway, rubbing their eyes and adjusting to the light from the screen. All the lights in the room were off, save for the lights of the simulator, but Carlos was still able to make out the sight of his boyfriend.

“Lando? What are you doing up?”

Lando walked up behind Carlos and leaned over the seat to wrap his arms around Carlos’s neck and rest his head on Carlos’s own.

“I could ask you the same thing. Have you seen the time? It’s way too late to be on the sim, Andreas is gonna scold you again if he finds out.”

Carlos looked over at the clock on the desk near him and saw that it read 3:24 AM. He didn’t intend to stay up that late, never did. His need for practice just always took over. His need for improvement, the need to become someone better than he was.

Carlos shrugged Lando off, got out of the chair, and then pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to be up this late. Did I wake you?”

Lando smiled and leaned into Carlos. “Nah. The bed was just cold without you and I figured you were on the sim. I mean ever since you got it you’ve been on it 24/7. I mean I get it’s fun, but breaks are important too, especially at 3:30 AM when you’re supposed to be in bed cuddling with me.”

Carlos hugged back, feeling a little guilty. Lando had caught him like this before, telling him to get some rest and to take care of himself. He listened, but the little voice in his head nagging him that he needed to be better was always louder.

“I’m sorry again. I promise you I will take better care of myself.”

Lando looked up and his eyes met Carlos’s. “You know I feel it too. The urge to hop on the sim, just to possibly improve my lap time by a hundredth of a second, cause at least that would mean I’m getting better, getting closer to my goal. We all do, that’s what makes us Formula One drivers. But if you keep doing this you’re gonna push yourself too hard, lose your passion and burn out. And I refuse to see that happen because you’re too good of a driver and a person. Also, I’d miss you as a teammate, McLaren challenge videos wouldn’t be as fun without you.”

Carlos laughed a bit and pulled away, a sad smile coming on to his face. “I just do not want to be forgotten, just passed over as another, admittedly very handsome, face to make it to this level we are in.” Lando rolled his eyes at that one. “I see the people talking about how the future of Formula One is here with Max, Charles, Alex, George, and you leading the way and I just do not want to be left behind. I do not want to be known just as the guy who had the most races before scoring a podium.”

“You won’t be, I assure you. You’re already known and respected as one of the most talented drivers on the grid. You know you’re good. And as you said, you have a podium, our team’s first podium in forever, that’s an amazing thing!” Lando replied.

Carlos shook his head. “Only because Lewis got a penalty.”

“But you still fought your way up from last,” Lando retorted. “That requires so much skill and talent, you’d have to be an idiot not to see that and just explain it away with a mistake on Lewis’s part.”

Carlos smirked and went to rest his hands on Lando’s waist. “Are you calling me an idiot cabron?”

Lando reached his head up and quickly kissed Carlos, smiling against his lips before pulling away. “Yeah, but you’re my idiot, so it’s okay.”

Carlos chuckled and leaned back in, bringing Lando closer and deepening the kiss. Carlos loved his boyfriend so much. No matter what happened he was there, knowing exactly what to say to make Carlos feel better, whether it be in the garage after a disappointing result, or at home when he spiralled down the rabbit hole.

Eventually, Carlos broke the kiss. “Thank you cabron. One day we will both be on the podium and when I kiss you later we will both be very happy and I will still be able to taste the champagne on your lips.”

“There’s my chilli,” Lando said, stepping away from Carlos and grabbing his hand, pulling him to their bedroom. “Now can we go back to bed now? I’m tired and Alex said something about going to a new karaoke place that just opened, and my vocal cords need to be rested to pull out my amazing singing and make Alex and George eat their words."

Carlos laughed some more and nodded. After shutting down the simulator, they crawled back into their bed and Lando snuggled into Carlos, feeling warm and protected as he always did with Carlos. Carlos pulled his boyfriend closer and wrapped his arms around him, feeling better and less insecure. Lando always seemed to ground him, make him remember that he was still talented, still skilled, and still human. Carlos loved him for that, and many more reasons.

Before they drifted back to sleep Lando whispered, “I love you Carlos. We’ll both be on that podium soon, although I’ll most definitely be higher than you.”

Carlos smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Lando’s head.

“In your dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, kudos and feedback are always appreciated! :D


End file.
